Trust You
by Kamehameha
Summary: Takato and Ruki sat, watching the sunset. Just a songfic, Just pure Rukato, pointless and something to clear off my mind. Flames Welcome!


_Trust You  
By Kamehameha_

Kameha: Whoohoo! Another Rukato ficcy! I can't wait! I just hope this will turn out as well as the other one. It's a song fic and the song is Trust You, the ending theme of Shaman King!  
  
BlueRenamon: So ENJOY!  
  
------  
  


Ten year old, Ruki, looked up at the ten year old boy, Takato. They had been discussing a tamer's meeting at the small hill of near Takato's school. Everyone left but the other two stayed, it first seemed like they were waiting for each other to leave.  
  


Ruki sat on the grass, gazing at the sunset of the evening. She pondered and watched Takato, who too sat down. She blushed a bit but tried to fight it off, knowing that she too young.  
  


_Soyokaze yasashiku (The wind gently)  
  
_

Watashi no kami wo surinukeru (Passes through my hair)  
  


The bright glow set the scene perfectly, she continued to stare at Takato and the sunset, almost never taking her eyes off him. A small gust of wind blew and waved some of her hair around her face, she brushed it off and continued watched Takato.  
  


He was deep in thought, not even a single movement would distract him from his steady stare into another world. The girl knew she became more distant of her, she knew why, his former girlfriend, Juri dumped him. Ever since he became depressed, day after day, the same face.  
  


_Kinou to kawaranu (Unchanged from yesturday)  
  
_

Shizukana yuugure ni hitori (Alone in the quiet sunset)  
  


Nani wo miteru no (What are you looking at?)  
  


He finally blinked and turned his head to face Ruki. She quickly turned her eyes from him and stared off in a different direction.  
  
__

Tooi manazashi (Far eye sight)  
  


Mitsumeteiru saki (Looking before you )  
  


Furi kaerazu ni susunde (Move on without turning back)  
  


She blushed again, hoping that he didn't see her staring at him. Takato averted his eyes back to the sunset. She felt hurt, hoping that he was alright. If he was ever hurt, she would feel the same.  
  


_Tokidoki wa setsunakutte (Sometimes, I'm very lonely)  
  
_

Tokidoki wa kurushikutte (Sometimes, I'm very painful)  
  


Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai (I want to run up, hug, and tell you)  
  


Demo ima wa iwanai no (But I won't say it now)  
  


Anata ga jibun no yume (The day you capture your dream)  
  


Tsukamitoru sono hi dake shinjiteru (I will only believe the that day)  
  


He lied down, watching the orange clouds that floated upon the two tamers. She looked up and down, watching him. He looked so mature, more handsome than ever before. She shook her head and felt the beats of her heart begin to beat louder. It was as if her heart wanted to reach out and ask him.  
  


_Kizutsuki tsukareta (When the tired and injured)  
  
_

Hane wo yasumetai toki ni wa (Wings want rest)  
  


Jibun no kokoro ni (At your heart)  
  


Shizuka ni kiite mireba ii (Ask softly)  
  


Kotae wa soko ni (And the answer is there)  
  


She tried to shake the thoughts off. The weird feeling for him, she couldn't understand. She remember the thoughts of embaressing him, calling him names, it might have not hurt him, deep inside, she hurt herself to hear herself calling the words that she didn't mean to say.  
  


_Urande mite mo (By trying to despise)  
  
_

Semetatete mite mo (And trying to blame)  
  


Kesshite hikari wa sasanai (The light will never shine)  
  


Takato now directed his eyes to Ruki, and sat up. Ruki quickly turned away again and at the corner of her eye, she saw the brown haired boy stand up.  
  
'Maybe I should tell him...'  
  


_Tokidoki wa miushinatte (Sometimes, I lose my way)  
  
_

Tokidoki wa tachidomatte (Sometimes, I stop)  
  


Kujiketemo mayottemo ii kara (It's okay to feel low or get lost)  
  


Meguri aeta kiseki de (With the miracle that was found)  
  


Atarashii kaze ga fuku (a new wind will blow )  
  


Kasanatta unmei wo shinjiteru (I am believing the overlapping destiny)  
  


She stood up quickly and watched him walk away. Reacting, she quickly jerked her arm and wrapped it around his arm.  
  
"Takato! Wait!"  
  


_Kono toki ikiteiru (Living this time)_  
  


Takato turned, his steady stern face, facing Ruki. She wrapped her arms around him. The two embraced in each other's arms.  
_  
_

Nagusame wa shinai kedo (I won't comfort you but)  
  


Ruki quickly leaned over and their lips met. They stood there and then released. Takato smiled, the same smile he did before Juri broke up with him. He leaned over again and kissed her.  
  


_Tokidoki wa setsunakutte (Sometimes, I'm very lonely)  
  
_

Tokidoki wa kurushikutte (Sometimes, I'm very painful)  
  


Kakeyotte dakishimete tsutaetai (I want to run up, hug, and tell you)  
  


Demo ima wa iwanai no (but I won't say it now)  
  


Anata ga jibun no yume (The day you capture your dream)  
  


Tsukamitoru sono sugata mieru kara (I can see you capturing it)  
  


Ruki thought, 'Maybe I didn't have to tell him after all...' The two both watched the glowly sunset, and looked towards a bright future.  
  
------  
  


Kameha: Okay, admit it, it stinks!  
  
BlueRenamon: Review, and flames are welcome!


End file.
